


Storm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Coming Out, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside of Gryffindor tower a storm raged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Storm."

The students of the other three houses were talking constantly -- speculating, wondering, insulting, insinuating, and mocking. The teachers were hiding behind closed doors and doing the same -- speculating and insinuating. Angers were being raised and fears were driven home. Students threatened to march against their schoolmates, and fists and accusations flew.

Inside the firm stone walls of Gryffindor tower, the storm couldn't reach the couple sitting together on a couch. Their housemates were comfortable with them, and they were happy, so everything was alright in their world. The storm that resulted from their coming out couldn't touch them -- it would have to go through every member of their house first.


End file.
